Lap Dance
by redshipper
Summary: He felt the air leaving his lungs when she opened the bathroom door, clad in that tight-fitting and way too short black dress.


*I tried to add more than one prompt here. Here I have 'lap dance' and 'dirty talk'. The song in question is Buttons, by The Pussycat Dolls*

Booth sat restlessly on the sofa, adjusting the unbuttoned light-blue shirt on top of his white tank top. She was taking too long in there, for his taste.

He felt the air leaving his lungs when she opened the bathroom door, clad in that tight-fitting and way too short black dress. Brennan walked towards him, like a cat, slowly, eyeing him from under mascara-covered eyelashes and dark eye shadow, deep red lipstick covering her rosy lips, which were curving in a soft knowing smile. She was pretty aware of her effect on him.

"Just so we're clear, this is only happening once," she said, breaking out of character for a second and raising a finger at him, serious. Booth could barely breath, much less understand her words. He nodded.

She smiled, sweet and devilish, running a hand over her hair.

"Would you like the PG or adult version of it?" she asked him, as nonchalantly as if she were asking him if he'd preferred milk or lime in his tea.

"I guess I'll take the adult version," he replied, a naughty smile on his lips.

Brennan turned around on the black stiletto heels that would be the death of him someday, making her hair bounce in soft waves. He wasn't sure if Brennan was aware of how gorgeous she looked in the Roxie attire. It was his favorite fetish, he had to admit. Especially when he noticed that she was chewing gum.

"Bones… I mean, Roxie, I'm ready when you are."

She nodded softly and pressed a button at the remote control, turning back to him with an evil smile on her face and only then he noticed she also remembered about the mole above her lips. Brennan was incredibly sexy for words.

As the song started playing, she walked in his direction until she was between his open legs, which he opened farther instinctively. She paused within a few inches from his touch and, throwing him a luring gaze, started moving her hips in synch with the song.

Brennan swayed her hips from side to side, turning around slowly while she did so until she had her back to him. Then she bent forwards so her ass was a few inches from his stomach, just a touch away from Booth. He was staring at her, not really sure if he was allowed to touch her or not and already feeling his pants way too tight for his own good. She kept shaking her body in sync to the song and her ass rubbed against his crotch for a short while.

"Oh, yes…" he moaned, closing his eyes. When he looked again, she had swirled herself so she was facing him.

Brennan chuckled lightly at the look of desperation is his eyes. She was actually enjoying it far more than she should.

"Can I touch you?" he asked in a low voice; he already felt his hands itching to hold her.

"That would be half of the fun, wouldn't it?" she said, sliding her palm over his face and stopping at his shoulder. With her other hand she started rubbing her own body, starting at her hips and going up, grabbing her own breasts and going down again. Brennan held his hands and placed it, with open palms, over her hips, stepping even closer to him.

His eager hands immediately moved down to caress her ass from under the dress, sliding slowly, groping her flesh and under the hem of the g-string she was wearing. He mentally thanked her thoroughness to remember even this detail as he fingered her between her ass cheeks, making her hiss quietly and throw her head back, losing her concentration for a second.

"I wonder what color that is," he said, teasingly.

Brennan gave him a crooked smile and spun around; her head turned so she could see him, and started unzipping her dress.

"I'm gonna need some help here, Tony, would you mind?" she asked, sweetly, but her eyes sparkled.

Booth tugged the zipper of her dress and pulled it down slowly until the end, watching as she slid a strap down her shoulder and then the other, revealing her red lacy bra. She shook her hips rhythmically, making the dress slip down her body and pool on the floor, around her ankles. She stepped out of it, kicked the piece of clothing aside with one tip of her shoe.

Brennan looked even paler with the deep red underwear that matched her fingernails. It gave her body an even sexier shade when she ran her own palms over her thighs and her own stomach, pausing slightly below her breasts.

"Would you like to open it?" she asked, pointing to her bra. Booth nodded her head.

Her breasts were levered with his face and he raised his hands to touch her, cupping his palms around them, squeezing lightly and then harder, at the look of bliss that appeared on her face. Booth reached out on her back and unclasped the bra, letting the garment fall loose down her shoulders, eagerly pulling it out and threw it aside.

Booth couldn't honestly think of any other woman who were as beautiful and Brennan and as comfortable with herself as she was. He knew how much she enjoyed his hungry stare at her, his eager hands roaming over her skin and pinching her nipples, licking his lips in anticipation to have them into his mouth. He could nearly taste her in his tongue already.

She let out a soft cry when he wrapped his lips around one hard rosy nipple, while teasingly continued pinching the other. He sucked and bit, taking delight in her soft aroused sounds, as he hummed in appreciation. He just loved it, way too much. He could gladly play with her breasts for the rest of the night, if she let him.

But she had other plans in her mind…

Brennan pushed him away, her skin still glistening from his attentions and put her foot on the couch, resting against the side of his ass, spreading her legs to him. He held it just under her knee and spread kisses on the insides of her thigh, starting at her knee, while she continued dancing to him, softly running her hands on his hair. Something in the way she looked at him got him completely spellbound. He took a moment to just stare at her, the sway of her hips and the red lingerie that clad her body, the soft movement of her breasts. He started touching himself, rubbing his cock roughly through his pants.

"Push the panties aside, I wanna see you," he said, his voice coarse.

She did as told and pushed the fabric away so he could see her cunt, glistening and pink with her arousal; he slid his hand up her leg to touch her, rubbing his thumb over her clit, making her moan way too loudly. He continued his scrutiny, touching her with one hand while he rubbed himself with the other.

Booth pushed a finger into her, surprising her and making her yelp, pulling it out as fast as he pushed it, to taste her. Brennan watched as his eyes seemed to get some shades darker.

"You taste so good. Do you want me to make you dripping wet, darling?"

"Yes."

"Lean on, Rox," he whispered, his hands grasping his cock from under the fabric of his pants, his erection painful now between his legs. She did as he told her to and leaned in his direction, levering her face to his and using his shoulders for support half-sitting on his thigh. Booth pulled her roughly for a kiss, pushing his eager tongue into her mouth and smudging lipstick on his own lips. As he wrapped his arms around her waist, she moved so she was straddling his legs and sitting on his thighs, rocking against him. He pushed his tongue into her mouth, meeting hers halfway and pushed two fingers into her again, rubbing against her opening.

"Your pussy is so tight, babe, so wet…"

She felt breathless with the kiss, as he seemed to try to devour her mouth, moving to her chin and her neck, leaving a red trail of lipstick all over her skin. Booth held her and pressed Brennan closer to him, so he could feel her breasts tightly against him; she soon was buckling up against his fingers, gasping for air. He started biting her neck, sucking at her skin.

"I love your breasts," he said, holding them with both hands and squeezing, continuing his teasing on her breasts. He bit and sucked at her, then lapping, until her nipples were red from his attentions.

"The song… it ain't over, Tony."

"Hmm, never mind it," he whispered against her ear "I can only think of my cock in you, baby, take off those panties or I'll rip it off."

She chuckled lightly, standing up to finish undressing as he watched her closely. Brennan made sure she bent in a way that he could have a nice view of her ass, as she removed the panties and threw it across the room, standing naked in front of him, aside from the black stiletto heels. Booth grunted and opened his pants, freeing his cock, at last, and his erection stood up, the tip of his cock already glistening. She could smell his arousal, thick in the air.

"Come here, darling, I want to make you dance for reals now, with my cock in your cunt," he said, extending his arm to hold hers, pulling Brennan to him. She once again straddled him and held his cock at the base, pumping at it, rubbing from up to down and repeating the action several times. At the same time, his hand found her pussy, two fingers rubbing against her wet folds.

"That feels so good… you make me so wet."

"I can see you that. You like stripping for me, don't you?" he said, rubbing a thumb to her clit while he pushed other two inside her again.

"Yessss… I like how you look at me," she moaned.

"Yeah? And how do I look at you?"

"Like I'm a cheap whore."

"And you like being a cheap whore?"

"I like being iyour/i cheap whore."

He felt himself getting harder at her words and at the wetness dripping off her. He fucked her hard yet briefly with his fingers, making Brennan clench around him, on the edge of coming. She was clinging to his shoulders, buckling and moaning loud to his ear.

"Come on, my dirty whore, you ride me now," Booth whispered, pulling at her hair. He held her face in front of his, looking into her eyes "clench that tight pussy of yours around my cock and make me come inside you."

Brennan rose and positioned his cock so the tip was at her opening, rubbing deliciously against her. She lowered her body slowly, taking him into her and let out a ragged breath when she felt his hands grabbing her ass roughly, pushing her forcefully towards him until he was fully inside, buried to the hilt. She felt a shiver run down her spine at the feel of him filling her, so hard and so close to coming already.

"Hmmm, so good…" he grunted against her ear.

Brennan started moving on top of him, in sync with the song and speeding up to the rhythm of their urgency. She let out a keening cry when he rubbed her clit roughly, pinching her nipple at the same time, clenching around Booth.

"You feel so tight, baby, so good… come for me, want to make you come hard for me, baby," he said, ragged breathing blowing hot against her neck. She turned to look at him, still riding him fast, mouth open to try to catch her own breathing. She was so close already, it was just a matter of him touching her at the right place… when she held his hand and placed it on a different spot on her clit, making him tug and pinch at it, she lost it, shaking against him and crying out as she came, clenching around him.

It took all his will-power not to come right there and a few seconds for her to focus her eyes again, while he still pounded into her.

"Come in my mouth, babe, I want to suck you until you lose it," she said, her voice husky.

Booth moaned out loud. He didn't even have the time to respond, as she stood up and out of him, kneeling on the floor between his open legs.

"I just need you to keep this for me while I'm busy," she asked, pulling him into a kiss and pushing the gum to his mouth with her tongue. They kissed languidly for a while, as she held him, fisting his cock. Booth moaned into her mouth.

Brennan parted the kiss with a loud sound, sucking at his lower lip. She lowered her head a bit and looked up at him, a naughty glint in her eyes. Booth grunted, feeling like he was about to explode when her tongue started circling his tip and his slit before taking him as much as she could, squeezing him with her throat.

"Oh, god… yes, that's so good I'm gonna come…" he grunted, buckling up against her unconsciously. He grabbed a handful of her hair pushing her closer and felt the air leaving his lungs. Soon she was sucking at him, making those slurping sounds that sent him off and nearly fucking her mouth.

Booth closed his eyes and came with abandon in hot long shots in her tongue, sliding onto the couch until he was done; all the while Brennan kept sucking at him, swallowing his cum and licking him clean.

He opened his eyes and looked down at her, who was still fisting slowly his limp cock, looking back at him, a sly smile on her face.

"Was it good for you?" she asked, moving up so she was on his lap again.

"That was great. You have no idea how hot that is."

"And you have no idea how good you taste now that you've changed your diet to a more fruit and vegetable-based one. A low-protein based diet not only is good for your health but it makes your sperm taste sweeter."

He rolled his eyes "Fuck it, Bones, you were so in-character all night. Why did you mention that?"

"I was just pointing out that I was right about it when I suggested…"

"You forced me."

"I suggested that you changed your diet. I'm sure my vegetarian choices make my fluids…"

He interrupted her with a kiss, wrapping his arms around her body.

"I'll go vegan if that means you'll do that every day of my life," he whispered, spreading kisses over face.

"Really? Well, we might even consider that, in that case…" she answered, kissing him again.

**END**


End file.
